Athens
by taang-shipper
Summary: Athens is attacked ...Review please and if you want me to continue this leave a review saying or pm me


**Athens**

Across the valley, lies the hubris city of Athens. The Goddess Artemis blessed the city with a full moon that gracefully accompanied the silence. The hearth of the city surrounds Athens in a faint orange glow. A piercing scream interrupts the now dreadful silence, causing the city of Athens to awake; banging of spears against shields, shouts of commands and the sound of destruction...

Athenians run towards the green valley, hoping that the Goddess Demeter would protect them while they stand in the source of her power but they are wrong...

The Blood of thousands of Athenians flows onto the green grass dying it a crimson red, as more Athenians are slaughtered causing their blood to add to the mixture of their brethren.

For tonight, Athens has fallen, for tonight the Athenians were slaughtered, for tonight the Romans have come.

Silence, she could have swore to the Gods that she was still sleeping, but no, that wasn't the case. She squeezed he eyes shut to try to vanquish the horrible, horrific, malicious memories but it was no use they had broken through.

Lying in her bed, almost as if in a trance she stared at the white marble that was her room. She continued to stare at the clean pure white wall, until the crackling of the fire drew her attention. She stared, she stared as the flame slowly began to dwindle and lonely flaming flakes began to sprout from the fire place, only to go out once they had hit the cold marble floor.

She slowly turned her head to stare at the bright luminous moon, that made Athens look like what one could only imagine Olympus, the God's home.

The girl's eyes looked like they had turned into glass, so fragile that even the tiniest of noises would shatter them. As she continued to look at the moon, she started to chuckle quietly, as she imagined herself standing in Olympus in front of the Gods. How inferior she would look to them; her a fourteen year old girl with think golden brown luscious hair, big bold lightning blue eyes, lips as read as blood, a thin muscular build with the complexion of a pale flawless snowy day. All of her features shone clearly and discreetly while the moon's light was still upon her.

She sighed and turned her head while lifting her bed's duvet over her shoulders and made herself comfortable, ready to journey into the unknown...

Her eyes suddenly snapped open as a scream pierced through the night. Suddenly, she was alert as she heard a banging sound that consumed the city.

Thump...Thump...Thump...

The hairs on her fore arm began to stand up, as if they could sense the danger she was about to face.

Panicked footsteps shuffled down the hall, the girl's body stiffened as she jumped up from her bed, preparing to defend herself against her attacker.

The door creaked open, she readied herself to pounce. The door opened painfully slow, only to reveal the panicked faces of her mother and little siblings.

The girl immediately relaxed but her shoulders were still tense as she gazed across the familiar faces of her alive, uninjured, breathing family.

She stared into the eyes she knew so well, the lightning blue eyes that would always stare back when she looked into a mirror but these eyes graced her mother's face.

Strangers would often come up and speak about how her siblings and self, shared their mother's dashing features, except that their skin was as white as snow and that her younger siblings had coal black eyes, instead of the blue that her mother and self shared.

"There's Roman soldiers here, we must leave now!" Her mother's usual silky smooth voice was now panicked and raspy as if she was crying about a secret only she knew about.

She was quick to protest, thinking that it would be safer hiding inside the house, away from the misery and chaos, but when she looked at her mother's face, she could that she was trying to act brave to comfort her children.

She stopped trying to protest, her mother thanked her with a nod. The girl reached to take the hand of her little brother, only to find him glued to something outside that reflected a raging orange in his dark black eyes. Her own eyes widened just as her mother screamed "Fire!"

"It's catching the grass! We have to leave! Grab your brother!" Her mother commanded, while hoisting her little sister into her arms and running downstairs.

The girl grabbed her brother, only to be met with resistance. He screamed in a petrified tone while still looking outside the window. The girl's mother shouted at her to hurry up and grab her brother. She did, only to spare a glance at what her brother was looking at but became frozen with shock. Her little nine year old brother was witnessing the murder of friends, neighbors, families...

Her mother's voice shook the girl out of her shock. The girl tossed her brother into her arms and held him into her chest, while running to meet her mother... Only to find her gone, along with her sister.

She held her now weeping brother in her arms and whispered.

"Hush... I won't let anything happen to you, it's me and you the whole way, just until we find mother and Helen." She rubbed his back, trying to comfort him as he continued to weep.

She scanned her surroundings from behind the door, wondering, hoping, praying that it would be safe to stay in the house, even if there was a high chance that the fire would catch the grass surrounding her house.

She continued to try and decide what to do only to realize that staying in the house would be in vain, as soldiers up ahead, unaware of her brother and self continued to raid houses up ahead, adding to their continuous kill streak.

She grabbed her brother tighter, commanding him not to let go. She ran towards the shadows hoping that the darkness would protect them while they hide in their shade.

Headless bodies littered her path, blood dripping from the gashes on their remains. She looked towards her brother, making sure he wasn't looking at the nightmare they were currently living.

Roman soldiers were slashing, hacking, stabbing at helpless innocent people, who kept begging for mercy.

Greek soldiers battled the Roman soldiers, but it was no use, for they were badly unprepared for the attack.

This was the beginning of the end of Greece, she thought bitterly.

She had come unknowingly towards the heart of the fight, in front of the entrance to the forest. She looked at the hundreds of dead bodies, which caused her to tighten her arms around her brother, as she kept running, because for now he was the only anchor she had in this raging sea of despair.

She ran towards the forest only to be brought down by a hilt of a sword hitting against her neck. Her mind was going blank, she quickly prayed to Hades, hoping that he would take mercy and let her brother live. The last thing she heard before going unconscious was her brother screaming.

She was laid with the other fallen citizens of Athens, except she was still alive with the unconscious form of her brother in her arms.

The girl awoke from her memories, she opened her eyes slowly being temporarily blinded as she stared into the bright rays if the moon.

She looked towards the form of her brother and to her relief he was still breathing.

Her heart throbbed repeatedly as she heard the victory chants coming form behind her, maybe twenty meter's away. She knew she had to get away, take her little brother and go.

Rolling over she stuffed her brother into her chest and got up as silently as she could. She moved slowly, keeping towards the edge of the mass of dead bodies covered in blood with crows pecking at their lifeless bodies.

She tripped over a body, tightening her hold on her brother, making sure she took the brunt of the fall. She groaned and made the mistake of looking at the face of the dead body. She screamed and fell backwards, bringing along her brother.

Roman soldiers stopped their victory chants and became alert as they looked towards the source of the scream. They all sat in a tense silence staring at each other. Girl against men, they made a move towards their weapons.

She took one last look at the body of her mother before she grabbed her brother tighter and ran into the dangerous forest with hundreds of soldiers chasing her.

She kept chanting to herself "We will survive."

**Hey please review! So for an english assessment we had to do a story on setting and I chose greek. I hope you like it and if I can over 20 reviews asking me to continue this story I will**


End file.
